Thomas Cambron
Thomas Cambron is a resident of Greensville, North Carolina. He is originally from Clichy-sous-Bois, known as the most dangerous banlieue, or suburb as it's referred to in English, of Paris, France. Life in France Childhood: ' Thomas was born on July 14, 1995, along with his twin sister, Allison, to Jacques and Lucille Cambron. During her pregnancy, Lucille came down with pre-eclampsia, which went untreated, resulting in her death during childbirth. Due to their prematurity, the twins were constantly sick throughout their infant years. At the age of three, his sister came down with pneumonia and eventually died of it on January 16, 1999. Thomas wasn't the healthiest child, but he managed to survive childhood without falling deathly ill. He spent his days playing with his neighbors and best friends, Marcelle and Marc Simon. '''2005 Riots: ' On October 27, 2005, a riot broke out in the streets of Clichy-sous-Bois. From then until November 16, a series of riots orchestrated by groups of mostly Arab, North African, and black French second-generation immigrants broke out throughout the suburbs of Paris and other French cities. Ten-year-old Thomas avoided the rioters and fires they caused as much as humanly possible. It was during this time that he realized he needed to get out of Clichy because it was too dangerous. 'Adolescence: ' As a teenager, Thomas became interested in traveling. He began learning languages, including English and Italian. As he got older, he started to earn his own money, through working in his father's store and partaking in illegal actions, such as stealing valuable items and selling them and selling drugs. He was saving up money to get him and his loved ones out of the Parisian suburbs. However, as time progressed, his plans started to crumble. He lost his closest friends and father, and his brother's drug addiction and abuse towards him became more severe. By the time he graduated school, he didn't have anyone left that he was close to, so he took all of his saved money, and the money he received from his father's will, and went out on his own, leaving France for good. Life in Italy Right after graduating school, Thomas took all of the money he'd saved up, walked to the nearest train station, and took the train straight to Venice, Italy. He knew he had relatives living there, so he searched until he found one that would allow him to stay there. None of his relatives there wanted anything to do with him, but his great aunt Sylvie, his mother's aunt, who lived in Florence, extended a hand to him in his time of need. He made regular trips to Venice, where he got involved in gambling. Playing cards became his biggest vice; he learned every way possible to win, even if it involved heavy cheating. After his great aunt found out about his card playing, she scorned him. It was then that he realized that he was worsening himself as a person. During his last game, he won a plane ticket off of one of the other players, a ticket going from Paris to New York City. He saw this as a sign that he needed to start over and better himself. Two days later, he got on his first plane and left for America. Life in Greensville After leaving Italy, Thomas traveled around the east coast of the United States, searching for a new home. After getting off at a wrong stop on the bus and walking several miles, he ended up outside of Greensville. The people he met and the atmosphere of the town attracted him, to the point where he set his bag down, bought an apartment, and began to settle. Shortly after arriving, he began to make friends and even got himself a job at the local ice cream parlor. Despite being able to start over, his past still haunted him. Appearance Thomas stands at 5'11" with short brown hair and blue eyes. He has a medium build, but can sometimes be considered lanky. One of his most notable features is the mark on his cheek that vaguely resembles a dimple, but is actually a scar. Relationships 'Family: ' *'''Jacques Cambron: Jacques always loved his youngest son, despite the fact that he was born from the death of his one true love. He took even more of an incentive to protect Thomas after his daughter died of pneumonia at the age of three. Jacques worked in a convenience store, and Thomas worked along side him when he wasn't in school. When Thomas wasn't with friends, reading, or doing other things to make money, he was spending time with his father. In the spring of 2013, a gunman busted into the shop, robbed the store of all its money, and shot three people, including Jacques. It was later discovered that the gunman was a member of a local gang that strongly disliked David Cambron. *'David Cambron:' Thomas and David never had a good relationship. Ever since Thomas was born, David had a deep hatred for him, this hatred stemming from the death of their mother, whom David was close to in his younger years. Throughout Thomas' childhood and teenage years, David physically and emotionally abused him, even going as far as to try to kill him on several occasions. In his teenage years, David started to delve into drugs, including marijuana, crack-cocaine, and heroin, and joined a gang by the age of 15. David's life became centered around the drugs he was addicted to, and he did just about anything to get a hold of them. Thomas, realizing that staying with David was unhealthy for him, left their home as soon as he graduated, never giving a proper goodbye. David never cared enough to keep in contact with his brother and only hoped he would eventually die. After the death of Marc Simon, Camille Belgarde, an ex-lover of Thomas, urged David to help her find Thomas so that she could relay the news to him. After a trip to Italy, the two discovered that Thomas was residing in America. After Camille's trip, she informed him that Greensville "wasn't any better than Clichy," but did not believe her, and wanted to see for himself. Two months later, when Thomas left Greensville, Camille had told him that Thomas killed himself, which gave him great satisfaction. However, when he went through Camille's belongings and found recent letters from Thomas, he responded in an outburst of anger; he knocked her into a coma, stole money from a bank, and took off to Greensville in order to finally rid the world of Thomas himself. While there, he was met by people who genuinely cared for his brother and a smart man who called the police and shot him in the leg with his own gun. During an interrogation by the Greensville police, he admitted to committing robbery and murder on several occasions. *'Sylvie Duval:' After gathering enough money to leave home, Thomas found his great aunt in Florence, Italy. He told her of his situation and she allowed him to stay in her home. As time progressed, she discovered that Thomas was up to no good and urged him to better himself. He took her advice to heart and moved out when the opportunity arose. He writes letters to her on occasion, telling her of his experiences in Greensville and how he's bettering himself. Friends in France: ' *'Marcelle Simon: ' Marcelle was Thomas' best friend growing up; the two were inseparable since childhood. They stuck together through all odds, even through the riots. During that time, they would often take shelter with one another. Marcelle was the first person Thomas told about his plans to get away from the banlieues. However, at the age of fifteen, Marcelle ran away from home, never to return. Thomas was devastated when he lost his oldest friend, and partially blamed himself for not being able to convince her to stay. *'Marc Simon: Thomas was also quite close with Marc, Marcelle's older brother by two years, growing up. Thomas and Marcelle often spent time hanging around Marc and his friends. Marc acted as an honorary big brother to Thomas, teaching him how to play sports and flirt with girls. After Marcelle ran away, Marc fell into a depression and started partaking in gang actions, which eventually led to him getting severely injured in a fight. He was shot alongside Sayid Akram, but did not die from the injury; he did, however, become paralyzed from the waist down. After struggling with depression and alcoholism, he committed suicide in August of 2014. *'Camille Belgarde: ' Thomas met Camille when he was fourteen. The two didn't immediately like each other, but they eventually became close to one another. At sixteen, Thomas found himself falling for the girl, but, much to his dismay, she was already in a relationship. Thomas detested her boyfriend, Erik, thinking of him as a brute. After getting into a fight with Erik and breaking off their relationship, she called Thomas over and had sex with him in an attempt to get over him. This was Thomas' first sexual encounter and he felt an even stronger attraction to Camille afterwards, but she felt nothing for him and made up with Erik a few days later. Once he discovered her true intentions, he hated her for it, and hated himself for letting her use him. Thomas avoided speaking Camille after this, but he was forced to see her once more when she appeared in Greensville to relay the news of Marc's passing and to attempt at an apology for hurting him. He eventually forgave her, but she never fully gained his trust. The two kept in touch via letters, which Camille used to warn Thomas of his brother's suspicions of Thomas' new life. When Thomas disappeared form Greensville, he wrote Camille a letter stating his intentions to kill himself. However, after his attempts failed, he informed her that he hadn't died, but instructed her to tell David that he did in order to keep him away from Greensville. This plan worked for a short period of time, until David found Thomas' letters and knocked her into a coma in a spurge of rage. *'Sayid Akram: ' Thomas met Sayid during the riots of 2005. While heading to his father's store to take cover from the violence occurring on the streets, he and Marcelle found Sayid caught in the midst of a mob. They took Sayid in with them until the mob cleared out, and befriended him from there. The duo of friends became a trio in their teenage years. By the age of sixteen, Sayid joined a local gang, which caused Thomas to eventually drift away from him. People in Greensville: *'Reneson "Ren" Maine: (FC: BrizzyVoices)' Reneson was the first person Thomas met in Greensville. She helped him find where he was when he was lost and directed him to the nearest hotel. She also drove him in the right direction to finding a job. Altough he doesn't see Ren often, he's still thankful for the things she's done to help him. *'Maia Thoreau: (FC: Olivia Cooke)' Thomas considers Maia a close friend. Upon meeting him, she offered him a place to stay, and he now lives in the apartment above hers. Her blatant flirting amuses him, and he usually goes along, even flirting back to a slight degree. He's starting to think of Maia and her family as family. *'Cooper Tracy: (FC: Josh Hutcherson) ' Thomas enjoys Cooper's presence and thinks he's quite funny, although a little naive at times. He sees that Cooper is genuine in his acts of kindness and appreciates the greatly. He was the first person Thomas opened up to about his past, through telling him the story of why he initially came to America. *'Freya Harvill: (FC: Emilia Clarke)' While on a job hunt, Thomas found Freya cleaning up the streets of Greensville and decided to help her, immediately thinking she was interesting and that he'd be missing out on something if he didn't talk to her. The two quicky became friends, even going out to dinner upon the first meeting. Off the bat, Freya told Thomas about her Borderline Personality Disorder, but this scare him away. In fact, he became more determined to keep her as a friend, since he believes that everyone deserves to have at least one friend.